Angelica's Birthday, The Altered Version
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened at the end of the episode, Angelica's Birthday from season 3. But what if at the end of that episode, Angelica decided she wanted to stay a baby instead? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin, hope you enjoy!
1. The Transformation

Author's Note: Babies and gentlemen, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for, time for another alternate take on another Rugrats episode, and so, here we go! Hope you enjoy the story! The first part will sound familiar, as I debated starting this story at the part of the episode when it changes, but decided I'd start at the beginning of the episode, as it makes a lot more sense, this way, you can more so easily see what is changed.

Angelica's Birthday, The Altered Version

Summary: We all know what happened at the end of the episode, Angelica's Birthday from season 3. But what if at the end of that episode, Angelica decided she wanted to stay a baby instead? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, The Transformation

Drew is getting stuff out of the mailbox. Upon looking at the mail, he notices a Birthday card has come for Angelica. Taking the Birthday card out of the stack of mail, he carries it up to Angelica's room. On his way upstairs, he overhears Angelica talking with Cynthia.

"And that's why I ought to get the best stuff, only the best for the Birthday girl!" Said Angelica to her Cynthia doll, as her daddy walks into the room.

"Why hello daddy, I've just been putting together a list of more suggestions. Remember, there's still valuable shopping time before my party." Said Angelica.

"Oh look what came for you in today's mail pumpkin." Said Drew, holding up the Birthday card.

"A card, a Birthday card!" Exclaimed Angelica excitedly as she runs up to Drew to grab the card out of her daddy's hand.

She picks it up, opens it, stares inside of it for a brief minute, and then drops it on to the floor.

"Cupcake you're so excited you dropped it on the floor! Here let me read it to you." Said Drew, as he sits down on Angelica's bed, picks up the card and starts reading it to her.

"Happy Birthday little lady you're a whole year older today. And everybody knows cause it shows, you're grown up in every way. Love, Grandma." Said Drew as he starts sniffling back some tears.

"Awe don't cry daddy, I'm sure grandma just forgot to put the money in there. We can call and have her wire it over." Said Angelica.

"No no it's not that Muffin. It's just daddy was thinking about how his sweet little baby girl is turning into a young lady!" Said Drew.

"Yep that's right. And pretty soon I'll be a grown up and I can do anything I want." Said Angelica.

"Oh boy, the years just fly by don't they." Drew mutters to himself, as he lets out a sigh.

"Now that you're another year older your mother and I will be able to treat you more like a grown up, and trust you with more responsibilities!" Said Drew.

"Responsibilities? You mean I get to stay up late? And eat ice cream whenever I want?" Angelica asked excitedly.

"No, honey. Responsibilities means taking care of yourself. Doing things like clearing your own plate from the table, picking up your own toys, paying a mortgage, things grown ups do." Explained Drew.

"Wait a minute that doesn't sound like fun." Snapped Angelica.

"Well maybe not Angelica, but part of growing up is having to do things you have to do. It's not all fun! And it's a lot of hard work!" Explained Drew.

"Hard work?" Angelica asked disappointingly, about ready to cry, as Drew got up from Angelica's bed at this point and left Angelica's room.

Back downstairs, Charlotte is getting things ready for Angelica's birthday party, while talking to Jonathan on the phone.

"End of discussion on that one right Jonathan well of course I am. I need those circus acts here by noon. And there'd better be no excuses this is my daughter's birthday!" Demanded Charlotte into her cell phone, as she sees grandpa Lou come into the room, carrying Angelica's birthday present.

"Angelica's upstairs Pop." Said Charlotte, as she briefly covers the mouth piece on her cell phone to speak with grandpa, only to return to the phone a minute later, removing her hand from the mouth piece.

"And if that karaoke machine doesn't work it's going to be your threat, Jonathan." Said Charlotte into the phone.

Lou heads up to Angelica's room, where he hands Angelica her present.

"Happy Birthday honey." Said Lou.

"Thanks grandpa." Said Angelica with a sigh, as she unwraps the present to reveal a box with a karaoke machine inside, sighing with disappointment.

"Something wrong?" Lou asked.

"Grandpa, what's it like to get old?" Angelica asked.

Grandpa sits down on the bed and starts explaining it to Angelica.

"Hmmm, well that's quite a doozy of a question there. Well, at first your back starts to go and it's tough to get out of bed in the morning. And then well it's the teeth and the eyes and the hearing, then before you know it, you're eating tafioka and taking sponge baths. Hmmm, come to think of it, getting old does have its good points." Said Lou.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Angelica asked.

"Happens to everyone I'm afraid. Take my advice and enjoy the best years of your life while you can. Hehaha just think I was at Woodstock. Those pesky kids did make a racket though." Said Lou, as he gets up from the bed to leave the room.

"Excuse me a sec." Said Lou.

"Where are you going grandpa?" Angelica asked.

"Let's just say it's another part of getting old." Lou replies, as he leaves the room, Angelica, staring at the door with a shocked expression on her face.

Back downstairs, Charlotte continues to get things ready for Angelica's birthday party, while continuing to talk to Jonathan on her phone.

"What do you mean the Russian ordeal fell through? I set that up a month ago!" Charlotte screams into her phone, as some people show up with farm animals, sheep are making some noise. Noticing this, Charlotte pauses her conversation with Jonathan to talk to the person with the farm animals.

"Take that out to the tent would you boy?" Charlotte asks the man with the farm animals, before returning to her conversation on the phone with Jonathan.

"Now you hear this Jonathan. Those circus people had a verbal contract. And you'd better know that if they're ever going to work in this town again then they'd better know better than to cancel a Charlotte C Pickles deal." Snapped Charlotte into her phone.

"But the circus people departed." Said Jonathan on the other end of the phone.

"Departed! They can't depart until after the performances can they? This is an outrage!" Charlotte screams angrily into her phone.

Back upstairs, Angelica sits on her bed with her doll Cynthia, looking sad.

"Well Cynthia, I guess it's all over for us." Said Angelica disappointingly, as the babies enter the room.

"Hi Angelica, uh, we have something for you." Said Tommy, as he pulls out a mud pie, presenting it to Angelica.

"Happy Birthday!" Shout all of the babies excitedly in unison.

"See? It's a mud pie!" Said Tommy.

"It's our favorite flavor, mud." Added Phil.

Angelica sighs with disappointment.

"Don't you like it Angelica?" Chuckie asks.

"No, I'm too old for that silly kid stuff." Replied Angelica.

"Too old?" Chuckie asks.

"Yeah, I've got sponsibilities now." Said Angelica.

"Sponsibilities?" Asked Phil.

"Yeah, that means I'm not allowed to have any fun for the rest of my life." Replied Angelica.

"But Angelica it's your birthday!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, on your birthday, everybody's spose to be nice to you and give you presents." Said Phil.

"And then you get to blow out your candles and make a special birthday wish." Said Lil.

"And then you get to eat cake and ice cream until you throw up!" Said Chuckie.

"Oh Chuckie, sweet simple Chuckie, the only thing that would make me happier is to never get another year older as long as I live." Said Angelica longingly.

"What do you mean Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Getting old's fun!" Said Phil.

"No no little Phil, getting old is nothing but misery and woe." Said Angelica.

"Wow, it's too bad you can't stay little like us." Suggested Tommy.

"Yeah, it's too bad I can't stay little like…" Angelica starts to say, as she gets a brilliant idea.

"Wait a second, that's it!" Exclaimed Angelica, as she hops down off of the bed and rushes off into her closet.

"Uh oh." Chuckie mutters to himself.

Inside of the closet, Angelica dresses up in some baby clothes. The babies are outside of the closet, staring at the closed door, when Angelica emerges, no longer wearing her regular clothes. Now, she is seen wearing a bonnet, a purple shirt, and a diaper, with no pants or shoes. The babies gasp at the sight of her.

"Angelica, you growed down!" Said Lil.

"I sure did, now I'm just a little baby again and now I don't got any sponsibilities or nothing!" Said Angelica, giggling as she kicks a bottle across the floor with her bare feet.

Chuckie turns to Tommy.

"Did Angelica really do this?" Chuckie whispers to Tommy.

"I don't know Chuckie, but things are sure gonna be different around here if Angelica's a baby again." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, if she's a baby, she'll be one of us!" Exclaimed Lil.

"And if she's one of us, maybe she can't push us around anymore!" Said Phil.

"Or steel our toys anymore!" Added Lil.

"Or make us wear those silly panties." Added Chuckie.

"Wait, what?" Tommy asked.

"Huh?" Phil asked, confused.

"Do we really wanna know?" Lil asked.

"Ooops… I don't wanna talk about it." Whispered Chuckie to the gang in embarrassment.

Back downstairs, Charlotte continues to get ready for the party, as she spots the man with the farm animals.

"Take that out back, didn't I tell you all of the farm animals go out in the tent? And let's not skip on the streamers. We need lots of colors, lots and lots of colors." Said Charlotte, as the boy with the sheep heads out to the backyard, where Peter is putting some finishing touches on a chocolate swan sculpture, and he directs the guy with the sheep over to a large tent, where the farm animals are placed. Meanwhile, Chaz and Howard show up inside, dressed up as circus clowns.

"Ta dah." Said Chaz and Howard simultaneously, as they appear in front of Charlotte, who gives them a funny look.

"Chaz, Howard, you look so, so silly." Said Charlotte.

"Thanks Charlotte, we're bringing back our old clown act for Angelica's party!" Said Howard.

"Yeah, when Howard and I were in school, we made all of our money off of birthday party appearances." Added Chaz.

"Uh huh, well I've really got enough entertainment for today." Said Charlotte.

"Just give us a sec before you say no. We can give you a quick preview right here." Said Chaz, as he puts on a tape of some music, and he and Howard, begin their act.

"Introducing, the amazing Flubbo, and his side kick, Loony Boy!" Exclaimed Chaz, as he made an animal out of balloons.

"And now, for our next trick." Said Chaz, as he and Howard start juggling cream pies in the air, only for Chaz to not move out of the way in time, causing the pie to hit him in the face.

"Well move Flubbo!" Said Howard angrily.

Their mess up caused Charlotte to start laughing histarically.

"Ok ok, you got the job, the kids will love this routine!" Exclaimed Charlotte in between fits of laughter.

Back upstairs in Angelica's room, she is now sitting on the floor in her baby outfit, sucking on a pacifier.

"So, let me get this straight, you're gonna act just like a baby?" Tommy asked.

Angelica removes the pacifier and replies.

"You got a problem with that?" Angelica asked.

"No, but that means you can't do a lot of things." Said Tommy.

"Like playing big kid games." Said Phil.

"Or crossing the street." Said Lil.

"Or eating solid foods." Said Chuckie.

"No problem, it will be easy!" Said Angelica.

"I don't know Angelica I don't think you can do it." Said Chuckie.

"Oh yeah? Just give me any old baby thing to do and I'll do it just as good as any of you." Said Angelica.

"Ok Angelica, why don't you get some milk." Suggested Tommy.

"Milk? No problem." Said Angelica, as she picks up the bottle from the floor, and peers out her bedroom door.

"Daddy." Calls Angelica, before Tommy stops her.

"Uh iuh no talking to the grown ups." Said Tommy.

"Oh." Said Angelica, as she takes a deep breath and screams at the top of her lungs.

Upon hearing her screams, Drew comes rushing up the stairs to Angelica's room.

"Angelica are you all…" Drew starts to ask, upon looking Angelica up and down, noticing that she's dressed up as a baby.

"What the dickens? Angelica? What are you doing dressed like that? What's going on here?" Drew asks in shock.

"Oh I'm fine daddy, but I would love some…" Angelica starts to say, before noticing the babies are giving her some strange looks, realizing she was talking to the grown ups again. Angelica then topples on to the floor and starts babbling.

"Goo goo, gag a, um, mil mil!" Said Angelica.

"Now you know if you want something you talk like a big girl not a baby." Snapped Drew.

"Mil mil!" Angelica says again, as she holds up the bottle to her daddy.

"Why don't you change out of those diapers while daddy gets you some milk!" Said Drew.

"Mil mil!" Said Angelica, as Drew leaves the room and heads back downstairs.

Angelica turns back to the other babies.

"Ha! Now that's service!" Said Angelica.

Drew heads back downstairs, where he runs into Charlotte.

"Charlotte you're not going to believe this. Angelica is up in her room, dressed as a baby! I mean she won't even speak to me!" Said Drew.

"Drew I really am busy. I need to go out back and check on how Peter is doing with the chocolate swan sculpture. And the Chinese acrabats are here." Said Charlotte, who points over to some Chinese acrabats who do their act of catching one of them in the air.

"La la la, la la la." Said one of the acrabats, speaking in Chinese to the other acrabats, which translated to English means, be right there.

"Well what am I gonna do? Every time she wants something she just cries!" Says Drew out of concern.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Drew I'm sure it's just a phase. Besides, it's her party and she can cry if she wants to." Said Charlotte.

"Well I'm gonna at least see if I can get her to wear her vandetti party dress, I mean she always loves getting dressed up!" Said Drew, who heads back up the stairs to Angelica's room, where he tries to get Angelica to put on her dress.

Upstairs, Drew holds up a pretty white dress with blue trim down at Angelica's level, as Angelica jumps up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Angelica it's such a pretty dress, and I'm sure it costs a lot of money." Said Drew loud enough so Angelica could hear him.

Upon him making this comment, Angelica calms down.

"Oh, that's better." Said Drew with a sigh of relief, only to have Angelica start screaming again, knocking the dress out of Drew's hand on to the floor, now jumping on top of it, as she continues to scream.

"Oh." Drew moans in disappointment, ready to give up.

Back downstairs, guests start to arrive for the party, at which time, Drew has carried Angelica and the other babies downstairs, and put them into a playpen that's set up on one side of the living room. As the guests are arriving, two of which include Deen and Susie, Charlotte is still talking with Jonathan on her cell phone.

"Glad you could make it uh huh? Presents go over there on the table uh huh? Oh by the way Jonathan, we haven't received your present yet." Said Charlotte into the phone.

Over in the playpen…

"Well I gotta hand it to you Angelica so far you're doing great!" Said Tommy.

"Told you I could do it." Said Angelica, as Drew comes up to the playpen with the party guests who have arrived.

"Here's the birthday girl kids." Said Drew.

"What are you doing Angelica?" Deen asked.

"Yeah you look like a baby!" Said Susie.

"Ga gag a, blab la." Replied Angelica, continuing to babble like a baby.

"Huh?" Deen asked, unable to make out what Angelica was trying to say.

"Kids, time for the penyotta." Called Charlotte from another part of the room.

"Cool! Come on guys." Said Susie, as she and the other kids leave the playpen.

"Are you sure you're not coming Angelica?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, don't you wanna get all of the chocolates for yourself like you did at my party?" Deen asked.

Angelica just moans.

"Ok then." Said Drew, as he and Deen leave the playpen.

In another part of the room…

"Drew lower it down." Said Charlotte, as Drew suspends a Reptar penyotta from the ceiling.

"Yay!" Scream all of the kids at the sight of the penyotta.

At this point, Peter heads inside, where he starts blindfolding kids and handing them sticks to hit the penyotta with. The kids start swinging the sticks around, failing to break the penyotta. Angelica watches what is going on, as she starts to grow annoyed by their failed attempts to break the penyotta.

"They'll never get anywhere with those woosy swings, I'm going out there." Griped Angelica, as she starts to stand up from the playpen, only to be stopped by the other babies.

"Wait a second Angelica." Said Lil.

"You can't do that!" Added Phil.

"But penyotta's my favorite game, I always get all of the chocolate." Said Angelica.

"Look if you wanna be a baby you've gotta do baby things." Said Tommy.

"And we'd never be allowed to do anything like that. Besides, that stick looks to be awfully scary and dangerous." Said Chuckie.

Hearing Chuckie's comment, Angelica relents, as she slumps back down in the playpen, continuing to watch the other party guests, try to hit the penyotta. Eventually, Susie hits the penyotta, breaking it.

"Yay!" Said all of the other guests, as Susie gathers up her candy prize from the floor.

"Thanks guys." Said Susie.

" _Grrr, I knew this might happen, that Susie Carmichael is such a goody goody!_ " Angelica angrily thinks to herself, upon seeing Susie break the penyotta.

A few minutes later, Howard and Chaz, dressed as Flubbo and Loony Boy, come into the room to do their clown act. Angelica and the babies watch from the playpen, while the other kids sit in a circle around the two clowns doing their act.

"Hey kids, it's Flubbo and Goony Boy, that's, Loony Boy." Said Charlotte, correcting herself as the clowns prepare to do their act.

Flubbo looks around.

"What are you doing Flubbo?" Loony Boy asks.

"Oh, I'm looking for the birthday girl." Said Flubbo, as they start to do their pie act.

Just like the last time, when demonstrating it for Charlotte, they mess up, only this time, the pie hits Susie in the face, and everybody starts laughing. Upon witnessing this, a new thought comes to Angelica's mind.

" _Well, maybe being a baby isn't so bad after all._ " Angelica thinks to herself, as she notices Susie, all covered in a cream pie, glad for once that Susie got the short end of the stick.

Angelica turns to the other babies…

"Well babies, I've made up my mind, I'm going to stay a baby." Said Angelica.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"That's right, and there's not a thing any of you can do to stop me." Said Angelica.

At this point, Peter comes over and helps get Susie all cleaned up.

"Thanks Peter." Said Susie, as she wipes the last bit of pie out of her face.

"No problem Susie. Say, have you seen Angelica?" Peter asks.

Susie points over to the playpen, where Peter heads over, to find Angelica, dressed as a baby, along with the other rugrats. Upon noticing this, Peter gives Angelica a strange look.

"Something wrong Peter?" Tommy asks.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

"Oh, you mean with Angelica?" Chuckie replies.

"Uh huh?" Said Peter.

"Oh, Angelica decided to be a baby so she wouldn't get no sponsibilities." Said Chuckie.

"I see." Said Peter.

"And we're gonna help her be a baby by having her do baby things." Said Lil.

" _Oh boy, I don't see this going well at all._ " Peter thinks to himself.

"Say Peter, uh, do you think you could help us with some of the more difficult stuff that's easier for growed ups to do?" Tommy asked.

"Sure thing Tommy, if Angelica wants to be a baby, then a baby she shall be." Said Peter, as he turned away to go help dish up cake and ice cream for the other party guests.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, how will Angelica's continued experience as a baby go? You'll have to wait and find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. Baby Angelica

Chapter 2, Baby Angelica

Later on, Peter feeds Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica some birthday cake and ice cream, only while the other babies eat it, Angelica proceeds to wear it, getting cake and ice cream all over her clothes, face, hands, feet and hair.

"Goodness Angelica, you're a mess!" Said Peter, as he gets Angelica all cleaned up, and she just sits back and laughs.

Later, when it's time to open presents, the guests give the packages to Peter to open.

"Hey! Why can't I open them?" Angelica asked the other babies.

"Uh, Angelica, babies can't open presents." Said Chuckie.

"It's a grown up job." Said Lil.

"Oh." Said Angelica.

"But after they're opened, is the funnest part!" Said Phil.

"What's that?" Angelica asked.

Soon, her question was answered, when Peter finished opening the first present, dropping the wrapping and ribbons to the floor, where the other babies proceeded to crawl over and start playing with the paper and ribbons, making it crinkle and make noise.

Noticing how much fun the babies were having with playing with the paper and ribbons, Angelica crawled over and joined in the fun. The pile only continued to get larger and more fun, as Peter unwrapped more gifts, adding more wrapping paper and ribbons to the mix. Even a couple of bows got stuck to Angelica's face, and some boxes that some clothes for Angelica came in, were emptied and dumped to the floor, as Angelica climed into the bottom of the box, and put the top of the box on her head. Everybody laughed at this cute display, and Charlotte took a picture.

"Isn't that cute? Angelica's playing dress up, pretending to be a baby." Said Charlotte teasingly, as she snapped the picture.

Later, after the guests had left and the mess of the party was cleaned up, Angelica and the other babies were in the playpen, rolling a ball to one another.

"So, how do you like being a baby Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"It's uh…" Angelica started to say, when she noticed a strange feeling in her diapers. Upon noticing this feeling, she started to cry.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm wet!" Angelica cried.

"Oh, don't worry Angelica, you just need a new diaper." Said Tommy, as he let himself out of the playpen with his screwdriver, and crawled off to his diaper bag that was in another corner of the room, where he fetched one of his clean diapers and some baby powder, returning to the playpen with it.

"Come on Chuckie, let's change Angelica's diaper." Said Tommy, as he returned to the playpen with the clean diaper and powder.

"Why do I always gots to do the icky stuff?" Chuckie asked to himself.

"Come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Tommy.

"Oh all right." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he and Tommy prepared to change Angelica's diaper.

Tommy removed the diaper from Angelica's bottom, as Chuckie opened the bottle of baby powder, preparing to pour some on to Angelica, as she squirmed around, not staying still, causing powder to go everywhere, and all of the babies to cough.

"The powder goes on her bottom Chuckie." Shouted Lil.

"Hold still Angelica." Snapped Chuckie, as Angelica proceeded to crawl off, causing the babies to chase after her throughout the entire house.

Upon chasing Angelica through Angelica's house, up the stairs into Angelica's room, they left a trail of diaper powder, which Peter spotted and started reluctantly cleaning up, before Angelica's parents noticed the mess. Once they got up to Angelica's room, Angelica and the babies collapsed to the floor from exhaustion, at which time, Angelica lay still, allowing Tommy to put the diaper on to her.

"Thanks Tommy that was fun!" Said Angelica with a giggle, as she toppled over on to her back, kicking her feet up into the air.

"I don't know you guys, I think taking care of baby Angelica is a lot more tiring than fooling with regular old Angelica." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"Come on Chuckie it's fun!" Said Phil.

"And at least she's nice to us now." Added Lil.

"Yeah that's true." Said Chuckie.

The babies and Angelica continued to play with toys in her room, until Chuckie, who was starting to get tired, let out a huge yawn.

"I think it might be nap time Tommy." Said Chuckie through his yawn.

"I think you're right Chuckie. Come on Angelica, it's time for your nappy." Said Tommy.

"No! No nappy!" Cried Angelica.

"Come on you guys, we've gots to help put Angelica down for a nap." Said Tommy, as Chuckie looked around the room, until he found a tape of some lullaby music, and put it into Angelica's tape player.

Upon pressing the play button, the soothing music filled the room, and spotting a rocking chair in the corner, Tommy climbed in the chair, where Phil and Lil helped lift Angelica on to Tommy's lap, and he started rocking her to sleep. Unfortunately, with Angelica being nearly as big, or bigger than Tommy, she fell off of Tommy's lap on to the floor.

"I don't think this worked very well." Said Chuckie.

"What do we do now?" Phil asked.

"I know what will work." Said Tommy, as he climbed down from the rocking chair, and went out of Angelica's bedroom, to fetch one of his bottles out of his diaper bag, that was already full of milk.

Meanwhile, Phil and Lil made up a little bed on the floor for Angelica, with a pillow and a blanket.

"Here you go my sweet baby Angelica." Said Lil, as she helped position Angelica's head on to the pillow.

"Hey! I wanna tuck her in Lillian." Said Phil.

"No, making up a bed for Angelica was my idea, Phillip." Said Lil, as she grabbed at the blanket.

"No, it was mine!" Argued Phil.

"No mine!" Argued Lil, as she started pulling on the blanket.

"No mine!" Argued Phil, as he pulled on his end of the blanket.

The two twins continued to argue, until they had pulled so hard on the blanket, that it ripped in half. By this time, Angelica was crying, as she had had enough of hearing the twins arguing.

Back downstairs, Tommy thought he had a full bottle of milk in his diaper bag, only he found the bottle that was in there, was empty, so he approached Peter.

"May I help you?" Peter asked, upon seeing Tommy tottle up to him with the bottle.

"Yeah, we need some warm milk to help get Angelica to go to sleep." Said Tommy.

"Sure thing Tommy, I'll be right back." Said Peter, as he went off into the kitchen, where he put some hot water into a mug, filled the bottle with milk, and placed the bottle into the mug of hot water. After about three minutes, Peter checked the bottle to see if it was warm, but not so hot that Angelica would burn the roof of her mouth. Satisfied by the temperature of the milk in the bottle, he returned to the living room with the bottle of hot milk, where he handed it to Tommy.

"Here you go Tommy." Said Peter, upon handing the bottle to Tommy.

"Thanks Peter." Said Tommy, as he nearly put the bottle into his own mouth upon instinct, then remembering that this bottle wasn't for him, it was for Angelica, he quickly stopped what he was doing, and headed back upstairs to Angelica's room, where he found her lying on the floor, with her head resting on a pillow, and two pieces of blanket on top of her.

"Here you go Angelica, drink this bottle now, that will help you go to sleep, it always helps me." Said Tommy, as he stuck the bottle into Angelica's mouth, and she started to suck on the bottle, as the warm milk trickled down her throat.

While feeding Angelica her bottle of milk, Tommy noticed the ripped blanket.

"What happened to Angelica's blankie?" Tommy asked the others.

"Uh, Phil and Lil ripped it when arguing over who would tuck Angelica in for her nap." Whispered Chuckie into Tommy's ear.

At this point, Angelica had drunk every last drop of the bottle.

"Have a nice nap Angelica." Said Tommy, as he crawled off to another part of the floor where Chuckie, Phil and Lil were gathered together, and curled up with them, about ready to take a nap himself.

Angelica however, wasn't sure if she was ready to take a nap.

"Must stay awake, must stay awake." Angelica kept saying repeatedly, as she tried to hold her eyes open, looking over at the other babies, who let out huge yawns.

Upon seeing Tommy let out a huge yawn, Angelica let out a huge yawn, which caused Tommy to let out another huge yawn. The yawning contest continued, as the babies and Angelica's eyes continued to grow heavy, unable to stay open any longer. Phil was the first one to fall asleep, followed by Lil, then Chuckie, leaving Tommy and Angelica to continue to yawn at one another, as it grew harder and harder to stay awake. Eventually, Tommy collapsed to the floor, his eyes slamming shut, as he drifted off to sleep. Two seconds later, Angelica couldn't take it anymore, as her eyes too slammed shut, and she too, fell asleep.

Angelica and the babies were pretty exhausted, as they napped for a good three hours, while Peter, realizing that Angelica wanted to be a baby, went around, and got all big girl toys and things inappropriate for babies, out of her immediate reach. Later, he was quietly rearranging things in her room, putting Cynthia up on a high shelf, when the babies started to stir. Peter looked over to see the rugrats and Angelica waking up from their nap.

"Did everyone have a good nap?" Peter asked.

"Hungry! Hungry!" Cried Angelica, upon waking up.

"Hungry huh? What would you like to eat Angelica?" Peter asked.

"Blab la bla." Said Angelica.

"Now Angelica, I may be a grown up compared to you, but you know you can talk to me just as the other babies do." Said Peter.

"Oh, well me want cookies." Said Angelica.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but babies can't eat cookies." Said Peter.

"Why not?" Angelica asked.

"Well, for one thing, you need teeth to eat cookies, and babies don't have a lot of teeth. And secondly, they're hard, you might choke on it. Let's find you some baby food to eat." Said Peter.

"Hey I wanna help you find some baby food." Said Phil, tagging after Peter.

"Me too." Said Lil, tagging after Peter and her brother, as the three of them ran downstairs to search through their diaper bags, looking for some baby food.

"Yuck." Said Angelica, as she stuck out her tongue in disgust at Tommy and Chuckie.

"Come on Angelica, baby food isn't so bad, it's quite tasty! Especially the sweet potatoes, oranges and pineapple, now that's nummy!" Said Tommy happily.

"Ok Tommy, I guess I can give it a try." Said Angelica, as Peter, Phil and Lil returned to the room with a bowl of the sweet potatoes, oranges and pineapple baby food mix.

"Wow Tommy, you came prepared, we found this in your diaper bag. Here you go Angelica." Said Peter, as he knelt down on the floor, and put a spoon into the bowl, preparing to feed Angelica.

Phil and Lil wanted to help, so eager to help Peter out, they ran over, knocking the bowl out of Peter's hand on to the carpet, getting baby food everywhere.

"Uh oh." Said Tommy.

"No worries Tommy, me and Lillian can clean this up." Said Phil, as he got down on the floor and started spitting all over the spilled baby food.

"Hey Phillip, wait for me!" Said Lil, as she got down on the floor next to her brother, and spit on the baby food, adding to Phil's drool.

"Come on Angelica, eat it off of the floor like me and Phillip do." Suggested Lil.

At this point, Angelica wasn't so sure about being a baby anymore, but she had already made it official that she didn't want to be a grown up, so she crawled over to the pile of spilled drooled on baby food, and started putting some of it into her mouth.

"Yuck!" Said Angelica, as she spit out the baby food, causing it to land on to Chuckie's head.

"Yuck!" Cried Chuckie, as the food landed in his hair.

"Something wrong Angelica?" Peter asked.

"Eeewww! Gross! How can you dumb babies eat this stuff!" Screamed Angelica, as she looked up to spot her Cynthia on a high shelf.

"How can you say it tastes yucky? We think it tastes great!" Said Phil, as he got down on the floor, and ate the rest of the pile of spilled baby food and drool, licking his lips after he was finished.

While Phil proceeded to eat the spilled baby food, Angelica started eyeing her Cynthia doll on a high shelf, reaching for it.

"What do you want Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"I want my Cynthia doll, but it's too high to reach!" Said Angelica.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but Cynthia is a big girl toy, she's not appropriate for babies." Said Peter.

Angelica turned around, looking up at Peter with an angry glare in her eyes.

"What?" Angelica asked angrily.

"It's true Angelica, you're too little to play with Cynthia." Said Peter.

"What do you mean I'm too little." Snapped Angelica.

"Well, you might put Cynthia into your mouth and start chewing on her hand, or feet, or hair, breaking her in the process, and then, she won't be safe to play with anymore." Said Peter.

By this time, Angelica had had enough of being a baby, and couldn't take it anymore. She got up, picked up a raddle off of the floor, stomped her foot, and threw the raddle at Peter's head.

"Ow!" Cried Peter, upon the raddle's impact on Peter's head.

"I can't take it anymore, I quit!" Screamed Angelica at the top of her lungs.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, is it true? Is Angelica resigning from being a baby? We'll find out, in chapter 3!


	3. That's it, I Quit!

Chapter 3, That's it, I Quit!

"That's it, I quit!" Snapped Angelica to Peter and the other babies, stomping her foot.

"But I thought you wanted to be a baby so you didn't gotta have no more sponsibilities." Said Tommy.

"Maybe being a baby is good enough for you baldy, but it's not good enough for me. Having your diapers changed, taking naps, eating yucky food, and the worstest part of all? I can't play with Cynthia! And Cynthia means everything to me." Cried Angelica, as she burst into tears.

"Now now Angelica, it's ok." Said Peter, as he gave her a hug, and started rubbing Angelica's back.

"No Peter, it's not. Because if I turn back into a grown up, that means I'll have to have sponsibilities, and that means, I can never have any fun again for the rest of my life." Said Angelica in between her sobs.

"Now Angelica, what gives you the idea that grown ups can't have any fun?" Peter asked.

"My daddy. He says I'll have to do things like clearing my own plate from the table, pick up my toys, and something called paying a mortgage, whatever that is." Said Angelica.

"Now Angelica, you will have to do those things, all grown ups do, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun too. And even some responsibilities can be fun too." Said Peter.

"Really? Like what?" Angelica asked.

"Well, ever since I met all of you, one of the greatest responsibilities I've gained, is being able to come over and help watch you kids when your parents or Tommy's grandpa isn't around to do so." Said Peter.

"Oh, and what's so great about watching after a bunch of dumb babies?" Angelica asked, no longer in tears, eager to hear what Peter had to say.

"Well Angelica, you may think the babies are dumb, but I happen to think they're quite friendly and cute. And maybe they don't always make the best choices, but they're only babies. In time, they'll learn, so try to give them some credit for trying all right? And as for having the responsibility of caring for you guys, one of the best things that's come out of being your babysitter, is getting to make some great friends." Said Peter.

"Really?" Angelica asked.

"Really." Said Peter, as he reached in and gave Angelica another hug.

Relieved that Angelica was calmed down, Peter led the babies out of Angelica's room while Angelica changed out of her baby clothes, and put back on her regular clothes. Once she was dressed back in her usual attire, she headed downstairs to the living room, where she found her parents on the couch. Upon hearing Angelica's footsteps, Drew and Charlotte stopped talking with one another and looked up to see Angelica before them.

"Hello Princess." Said Drew.

"Awe, so I see you decided to stop playing dress up." Said Charlotte.

"Mommy, daddy, I wasn't playing dress up." Said Angelica.

"What were you doing Angel?" Drew asked.

"I wanted to be a baby again because I was scared to grow up and have responsibilities." Said Angelica.

"Hmmm, I see what you mean princess, growing up can be a scary thing." Said Drew.

"Agreed." Added Charlotte.

"But you know sweetie pie, growing up doesn't have to be a bad thing." Said Drew.

"I know, Peter already explained it to me." Said Angelica.

"Well, we're just glad to have our sweet little Angelica back." Said Drew, giving his daughter a hug.

Later, back in Angelica's room, Angelica was trying to reach her Cynthia on the top shelf without much success. Frustrated, she turned to the babies, who had rejoined her.

"Dumb babies, climb up that shelf and get me my Cynthia." Angelica demanded.

Sighing, the babies stacked up on the floor, and Tommy climbed on top of the babies, and up the shelves of the bookcase, until he reached the shelf where Cynthia was.

"Is this it Angelica?" Tommy asked, upon picking up Cynthia.

"Of course it is baldy, now give it to me." Snapped Angelica, as Tommy threw Cynthia, causing it to land on top of Angelica's head and bounce off on to the floor.

"Hey!" Snapped Angelica, as the other babies turned and laughed at the sight of Cynthia, flying off of Angelica's head.

Tommy climbed down from the bookshelf and joined his friends on the floor, and Angelica went over and retrieved her Cynthia.

"Well Cynthia, maybe I can't be a dumb little baby, but I'd take you over being a baby any day." Said Angelica to her Cynthia doll, as she curled up on her bed with Cynthia, and smiled.

Over on the other side of the room, the babies stared at each other.

"You know what guys, I'm kind of glad Angelica isn't a baby no more." Said Chuckie.

"How come Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz, I think taking care of a baby is a lot harder than being one." Said Chuckie.

"You got that right Chuckie." Said Lil, as everybody started laughing, and toppled on to the floor, trying to do summer salts, without much luck.

"Oh, I'm never gonna master this summer salt." Griped Phil, as he lay on the floor, frustrated.

"Well guys, like Peter says, we're only babies, we've gots lots of time to learn." Said Tommy.

The other babies nodded in agreement, as they continued to play on the floor, giggling and having fun.

The End


End file.
